You mean the world to me
by Pearl730
Summary: What happens after Matt and Gabby see each other again after all of this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**Scene 1 **

Matt was confused, he had no clue what they were doing or why she was really here. One thing he knew for sure was that he still loved her more than anything in the world and he knew she loved him as well, but she no longer lived here. Gabby had been in Puerto Rico for over a year now. They had been officially divorced for a little less than that and he had hated every second that they had spent apart but he knew that this is what she wanted in her life and he wasn't willing to leave Chicago. A small part of him felt like maybe he should have gone back with her when she had asked him to leave but he knew that he was a Chicago guy and the same way it wasn't fair for him to keep her here when she didn't want to be here she respected his decision to stay in Chicago after he knew she would be leaving permanently.

And tonight? Well it felt right to him… of course it did. She was his best friend, his wife, she made him happy in ways no one else could and all that was because she was his soulmate. The love of his life. And now she was back. Matt knew that she was leaving in the morning and that spending this much time with her in such a close proximity would not help him move on in life but in this moment he didn't care. Being here with her, dancing with her on the dance floor as if it were just the two of them alone in the room, Matt had been the happiest he had been in months and it was all thanks to Gabby.

Gabby walked upstairs with Matt next to her and she knew they both had these matching huge smiles plastered on their faces. Gabby was annoyed that she still felt this way. She knew it wouldn't be easy coming back here and seeing Matt again but she didn't realize how hard it would be for her to leave again. How badly she ached for him, wanting to spend the rest of her life lying next to him and never letting go, but how was that possible when they lived thousands of miles apart from each other?

Gabby took her key out of her pocket and opened the door to her hotel room and as soon as the door had closed shut, before she could even process what was happening she felt Matt trying to take off her clothes. At first it felt good, no take that back it felt more than good it was amazing. Matt her husband, the love of her life was here in the same room as her and they both couldn't stand spending one more minute apart from each other. Gabby continued allowing him to remove her clothes but then she quickly came to her senses.

**Gabby:** Matt, wait, is this a mistake?

**Matt:** I'm leaving in the morning.

**Gabby:** I know, and I'm staying, but that doesn't make this a mistake.

And so Gabby allowed Matt to continue what they had started doing and boy were they both happy. It had been way to long for both of them and they couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually they had both fallen asleep together Matt holding Gabby as close to his chest as possible. Matt was loving every moment of this night but at the same time it was bringing back tons of memories, some he enjoyed remembering and some he wished could have never happened in the first place.

After several hours Matt knew it was time for him to leave if he wanted to make it to shift on time. So he quietly snuck out of the bed giving Gabby one last kiss before walking out of her room with a huge smile on his face.

Gabby woke up and looking at her watch knew she had to hustle if she wanted to make it on time for her flight. When she turned over in her bed though she was surprised and hurt to find Matt's side of the bed empty and she couldn't help but feel like he had really thought that last night was a mistake. Gabby began getting dressed when she noticed a small note lying on her dresser.

_Sorry for leaving so early but I had shift today. I really wanted to say good bye in person but you looked so cute and peaceful while sleeping that I didn't want to wake you._

_Have a safe trip back._

_I love you._

_Matt_

Gabby ready the note over and over with tears coming down her face. What was she doing leaving Chicago again? The first time she left over a year ago was because she and Matt had disagreed about her starting a family of their own and she just needed some time and space to think about what Matt was saying. Eventually she came to the realization that he was right and that although she would have loved nothing more than to get pregnant with a child of her own she knew that it just wasn't the smart thing for her to do. But by the time she understood that she had already left Chicago and was really enjoying the work she was doing in the Puerto Rico that she didn't feel the need to go back to Chicago where all the pain was.

Now though she questioned herself why was she leaving again? She knew that she was meant to be with Matt Casey, that there was no other guy out there for her, but she also knew that he lived in Chicago and if she wanted to be with him than she would have to live in Chicago and right now she wasn't so sure she was willing to that again right now. Gabby decided she was going to go back to Puerto Rico but she also wanted him to know that she still loved him and wished they could always be together.

Sitting on the plane, Gabby dialed Matt's number and was slightly disappointed that he didn't answer but as her plane was about to take off she left him a voicemail.

_Hey, it was great seeing you, being with you, it brought back so many memories. Good memories. Best of my life. My only regret is that we didn't have more time to spend together. So, if you want to spend your next furlough in a disaster area consider yourself invited. There will always be room for you in my tent, Matt Casey._

Matt closed his phone and sighed, he really wished she would just stay here with him but he knew it just wasn't meant to be. Matt tried to remain calm for the rest of the shift but it was really hard being that he had just spent the night with Gabby.

Matt decided that maybe he would do just that, maybe he would go visit Gabby maybe they could make long distance work between them but right then he heard the bells go off. Calling truck 81 to a factory fire and Matt knew that where ever Gabby was in the world she would always have his heart, but Chicago, the CFD that was where he would physically be and with that he pressed the delete button on Gabby's voicemail and talking to himself he said… Gabby I love you, but I need to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicago Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Scene 1 **

Three months had passed since Matt had spent the night with Gabby and they had been three long hard months. Three months in which he knew it was time for him to move on, put Gabby in the past but for some reason he was finding forgetting Gabby enough to be with someone else nearly impossible to do. Kelly had kept trying to convince Matt to join him at bars so he could meet new girls. Each time Matt told Kelly he'll meet him there. So each time Matt would go home drink several beers, change his clothes and then would stand at the door wondering to himself what it was he was doing which would in turn cause Matt to turn around drink several more beers till he passed out on the couch.

Matt knew he had to move on, move out of their apartment and buy new furniture but every time he tried selling their bed to buy a new one so that he could move off the couch he would back out telling himself that if Gabby came back she would want their bed not some new one he bought so that he could forget her. Meanwhile though he had been sleeping on the couch since she left over a year ago.

Matt was sitting on the couch nursing a beer in his hand when he heard a nock on the door. Before Matt had a chance to get up and open the door he heard the key turn in the lock and the door open.

**Matt:** Gabby?

**Kelly:** Nope, it's just me.

**Matt:** Sorry, I just really wished it was her.

**Kelly:** Matt, you've been saying the same thing for over a year. You know she's not coming back right?

**Matt:** I know, but she was just here three months ago.

**Kelly:** You've mentioned that before Matt and yes I know that one night it was perfect, the most amazing night you two have had in a really long time. But Matt after that one perfect amazing night, she still got on the plane and went back to her home in Puerto Rico.

**Matt:** I know, I know. But still that night, how could it have not meant the world to her like it did to me? How could she have left again after that? Kelly how do you move on from being married to your soulmate? The love of your life?

**Kelly:** I don't know man, I really don't. But you both knew before you spent the night together that she wasn't planning on staying here, so you couldn't have really expected that one night to change that even if it was the most perfect night ever.

**Matt:** I knew she was leaving, I guess I was just in denial and really hoped that she would change her mind and stay.

**Kelly:** Really Matt? When has Gabby ever changed her mind about something like this?

**Matt:** Never, look Kelly I know your right but I'm just hurt that she left again. I really miss her, I miss us, I miss who I am when she is around and I cant believe that she keeps making the decision not to be with me.

**Kelly:** As far as I recall that decision went both ways, how many times has she asked you to leave Chicago? To go join her in Puerto Rico? I don't think it's fair for you to place all the blame on her.

**Matt:** Oh so now your defending Gabby?

**Kelly:** I'm not defending her, I'm trying to help you but you are refusing to recognize your role in the current situation. You wont move out of your apartment in case Gabby decides to come back but you wont sleep in the bed you shared because that's too painful for you. You also won't sleep in the guest room because it brings back memories of Louie along with the reason why she left in the first place. Matt, you are a mess. It is time for you to make a final decision once and for all. Either you stay here and move on, find someone else who can make you happy. Or if your adamant that only Gabby can make you happy then staying here without here is not an option and you need to go there to be with her. But Matt that is a decision that you and only you can make. I love spending time with you and I will always be here for you as a friend but man, I can't keep coming here every night watching you wallow in self pity and throw your life away.

**Matt:** Kelly, in my head I know your right, that I cant live the rest of my life like this. But my heart keeps telling me that letting her go, not going with her is me making the biggest mistake of my life. But Kelly, I can't leave Chicago. What would I do there? Chicago is where I was meant to be, I just wish she understood that.

**Kelly:** And maybe she needs you to understand that Chicago is the one city in which she can no longer be.

**Matt:** But why not? We had some really amazing times together here.

**Kelly:** Yes, and your right but from her perspective this is also the same place where she lost her best friend, had a miscarriage, lost Louie and found out that the miscarriage she had created a situation in which she would not be able to fulfil the most amazing job a woman can do, create a child. You know that Dawson never said she didn't want to be with you, she just said she cant stay here.

**Matt:** I guess your right, I never really saw it from her perspective I just kept thinking of how badly she hurt me rather than how much this city has hurt her.

**Kelly:** Your job now Matt is to figure out for yourself weather you want to stay here by yourself or go to Puerto Rico to be with your wife.

**Matt:** Your right, and I've made my decision.

**Kelly:** Great, now get your ass off that couch and lets go celebrate.

Matt obediently followed Kelly's command, got off the couch, went to his room and got dressed. Although he had done this several times before this was the first time he did it with a smile and that is because he knew that he had finally made a decision for himself and this time it was one he could live with. As Matt followed Kelly out the front door he knew for the first time in a long time that things would be okay and that was because he had finally come to terms with his realization enough to make a life decision that he was willing to live with.

Gabby sat in the bathroom staring at her phone feeling like these were the longest several minutes of her life. She didn't know what she thought she would find out but she kept staring at her phone hoping it would ring, wishing that he would just call her, talk to her. How badly she just wanted to hear his voice. But nothing. It had been three months since that amazing night. Three months since she left him the voicemail telling him how she felt but she had been met with three long hard months filled with silence. Not a text email or phone call from him and she just couldn't figure out why.

Gabby knew she could always pick up the phone and call him herself but she wasn't sure if that was the smart thing to do. But now she knew that she really needed to talk to him. Not because she just wanted to hear his voice like she had in the past but she had to tell him something important something life changing and she was afraid of what he would say when she told him. Gabby was afraid of his reaction and therefore had been putting off making the phone call in return hoping that he would finally be the first one to call.

Gabby decided that enough was enough she was a grown woman and that calling her husband shouldn't be this difficult with that in mind she finally picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number she was so used to calling.

**Antonio:** Gabby? Hey long time no speak sis, what's going on?

**Gabby:** I have a huge problem, well not so huge yet but I just don't know what to do and I really need your help.

By this point Gabby was crying and Antonio was getting concerned.

**Antonio:** Gabby? What's wrong? What's going on?

**Gabby:** Tony, I'm pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicago Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**Antonio:** Pregnant, Gabby very funny you can't get pregnant remember. What's really going on?

**Gabby:** No, Antonio, I could get pregnant it just isn't safe for me to go through with a pregnancy.

**Antonio:** Wait Gabby, your serious your really pregnant?

**Gabby:** Yeah and I just don't know what to do.

**Antonio:** What do you want to do?

**Gabby:** I don't really know, I've wanted to be a mom my whole life and its been a really long hard torturous road to get here that a part of me is really happy and excited.

**Antonio:** But the other part of you?

**Gabby:** The other part of me is the part that was finally able to understand Matt and where he was coming from. I was finally able to forgive him for not wanting me to get pregnant. I know that in the heat of the moment when I left Chicago I was upset at him for not understanding how badly I wanted to be a mother to my own child. Eventually I was able to respect him for being able to put his own desires of being a father on hold in order to protect me. And that is the part of me that is not only scared and worried about what could happen but now after finally accepting that being a mother to my own child was not in the cards for me this happens and I just don't know how to proceed from here.

**Antonio:** And what does Matt say?

**Gabby:** I haven't spoken to him since I went to Chicago three months ago.

**Antonio:** Why not? What are you waiting for?

**Gabby:** I don't know Antonio. I left him a message as I was leaving Chicago but the last time I spoke to him directly was in my hotel room in Chicago.

**Antonio:** You need to tell him Gabby, he has a right to know that you are pregnant with his child.

**Gabby:** And what makes you so sure this child is Matt's?

**Antonio:** Because in all the time you have spent apart from him you have never once been with another man Gabby. So the math is pretty simple.

**Gabby:** Why do I always tell you everything?

**Antonio:** Because I'm your brother and you know how much I love you. Gabby I know you don't want to hear this but you need to talk to him. I think the best way is in person but that is up to you. He has a right to know and you will need his help with whatever decision you make.

It had been several weeks since Matt had made his final decision on how he was going to spend the rest of his life and for the first time since Gabby had left he was feeling really good about himself and his future. Matt had gone out with Kelly several times, which during one of those nights he had met Serena. Serena was a wonderful woman and although Matt knew he wouldn't be spending the rest of his life with her, for right now he was happy dating her to see where this relationship could end up.

Matt had told Serena about his relationship with Gabby and he was relieved by how supportive she was of his whole situation. Matt found Serena extremely refreshing and for now he loved hanging out with her. Kelly had even mentioned to Matt on several different occasions that he had noticed that Matt finally seamed happier and more content with his life than he had in months.

Matt knew that deep down he still missed and loved Gabby more than anything in the world. But after his last serious conversation with Kelly, Matt had finally made the decision that Chicago was his home and he loved Gabby and would love to remain married to her. However he finally came to the realization that as long as Gabby was not in Chicago he could not sit around on his ass waiting with bated breath for her to return since as of now it looked like she would never be returning to Chicago.

On this particular night Matt had made up to go to a Blackhawks game with Serena and she was supposed to be meeting him at his apartment any minute now. Matt was quickly finishing to get ready to leave when he heard a knock on the door.

**Matt:** Serena, it's open.

Matt heard the door open, someone walked in and then he heard the door slam shut.

**Matt:** Hey babe, I'm almost ready I just need one more minute. Can you…

Before Matt had a chance to finish his sentence the bedroom door opened.

**Matt:** Serena what the? Oh my god!

**Gabby:** Who is Serena?

**Matt:** She's nobody, what are you doing here?

**Gabby:** You called her babe, that doesn't sound like she's a nobody to you.

**Matt:** Gabby look, I had to move on. I need you to understand that for over a year I stayed at home every night waiting, hoping you would come back. That you leaving was all just a bad dream. And then you did, you came back, although for only one night, it was the most amazing night I have had in a long time and all that was because of you. But then you left again and I finally realized that I could no longer stay at home waiting for you to come back. I had to move on.

**Gabby:** It's okay, I understand. I'm not upset that you started seeing someone else, I'm happy for you. I just wish you could have been honest with me and not said she's a nobody.

**Matt:** Your right, It's just that every time I'm with her it feels like I'm cheating on you which is why when you asked who she was I felt like I had to hide it from you in order not to get caught. Anyway you still never told me what you are doing here?

**Gabby:** I came here because we need to talk about something important and I felt like this conversation would be better had face to face rather than over the phone.

**Matt:** Gabby are you okay? Your making me really nervous, what's going on.

**Gabby:** I think it would be best if you sat down for this.

Matt sits down on his bed as they both hear the door bell ring.

**Matt:** I'm gonna guess that that's Serena, can you give me one minute?

**Gabby: **Sure

Matt leaves Gabby alone in the bedroom and as he walks to the front door his mind is racing. His biggest nightmare has actually come true. When he felt like his life was starting to turn around again for the better his wife had to come back home at the exact time he was supposed to be going out on a date with his current girlfriend.

Matt politely opened the door and saw Serena standing in the doorway looking gorgeous as usual.

**Matt:** Hi Serena, I was really looking forward to going out with you tonight but I got a surprise visit from Gabby a short while ago and now I'm not sure what to do.

**Serena:** I think you should stay home, talk to her, find out how long she plans on staying this time and what her goal is for her future and once the two of you have everything figured out give me a call and we can go hang out wherever you would like.

**Matt:** Are you sure? I mean I really hate to cancel on you like this.

**Serena:** I'm sure. When I lost Eddie all those years ago, I wished for the longest time that I could get even just a few more minutes with him. I never got that chance Matt, but you, you have that chance right now. And I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason why you never got to have that chance to spend an extra couple of minutes with your wife.

**Matt:** Your amazing you know that?

**Serena:** And so are you. Any woman would be lucky to have a man like you love them the way you love Gabby. Now go. Have a great night Matt.

Serena turned around and walked out of the building leaving Matt standing there alone wondering how he got so lucky to know two such amazing women. Matt knew that if things didn't work out between him and Gabby again that he would be okay as long as he still had Serena in his life. Matt slowly closed the door and walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed across from Gabby.

**Matt:** So Gabby, what's going on? What was so important that you felt like you had to travel across the globe and that you couldn't tell me over the phone.

**Gabby: **You remember the last time I came here and spent the night together?

**Matt:** Of course I do, how could I forget such a perfect night? Why what happened?

**Gabby:** Apparently neither one of us was careful to use protection and

**Matt:** Wait… are you trying to tell me that you, that we are pregnant?

Gabby began crying and could not answer Matt so all she did was shake her head yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicago Fire**

**Chapter 4**

Matt sat on the bed across from Gabby, stunned by the news she just sprung on him. A part him was ecstatic. Here she was, the love of his life, his wife, was back sharing the one piece of news with him that he had waited his entire to life to hear. That he would be a father to his very own child. So why then did he feel like his entire world had come crashing down. After so many years of wanting nothing more than to be a father. To welcome his own little one into the world, hold his own child in his hands. A little part of himself that he could love and cherish forever. Why did he feel like for the first time, that these same words that two years ago would have made him the happiest guy in the world was now earth shattering horrible news.

Matt knew that he wasn't scared of being a father and he wasn't upset that he was going to become a father. On the contrary the thought of becoming a father made him want to jump through the roof tops shouting it to the world for everyone to hear that the love of his life was pregnant with his child. He also knew that he wasn't upset that it happened while they weren't trying or even that weren't officially together. Matt was also aware that Serena would totally understand Matt wanting to be there for the child and Gabby in whatever capacity Gabby would allow.

Matt knew the reason why he was scared and upset was because he knew that Gabby being pregnant wasn't simple. For her it was the difference between what could potentially have an amazing outcome or what would cost Gabby her life. And Matt couldn't live with himself if he was the reason that she would no longer be alive. Matt had waited for this moment for so long. He had so badly wanted to be a father and yet now that it was happening all Matt wanted to do was scream. But he couldn't. Gabby was sitting across from him on the bed waiting for him to react. To say something. But what should he say? What was there to say?

That this is the most amazing thing to happen to them? It was. But at the same time, it wasn't.

That he was so excited to become a dad and he would be there for both Gabby and the child? It was true he was excited, and he would be there for them. But what if Gabby didn't make it through the pregnancy? Then he wouldn't be able to be there for both of them and he would be left by himself to take care of their precious child.

That this was amazing news and they would both survive no matter the odds? Matt knew he couldn't promise that to himself or Gabby.

One thing Matt did know is that he needed time. Time to think about the best way to go about this but he knew that time was one thing he did not have. He had to say something to Gabby and he had to say it now before she would get nervous that he was upset, and leave. And the last thing Matt wanted right now was for her to leave. He wanted to hold her and hug her. To tell her how much he loved her and missed her and that no matter the distance between them she will always be his wife and the most amazing person in his life.

Matt finally decided what he was going to say to Gabby. He picked up his head and as he was about to speak there was a knock on the front door. Matt was thankful for the distraction, so he got up off the bed and went to open the door.

Gabby knew that under the circumstances she should be upset at Matt for not responding, for not telling her how he felt about her being pregnant with his child. But if she was being honest with herself she knew that she didn't need to hear it straight from his mouth, she knew what he was thinking and she felt really bad for him right now. Gabby so badly wished to tell him that it would all be okay. That they could all be a family again. But she knew that she couldn't give him guarantee that this would end the way they had both so badly wished it would.

Gabby decided that instead of having Matt talk to her now she would leave through the back giving him some time to think about what she had told him.

Gabby got a pen paper and wrote Matt a quick not.

_Dear Matt,_

_I love you so much, and I wish this wasn't so difficult._

_I will be staying at the same hotel as last time._

_Come find me when your ready to talk._

_I love you!_

_Gabby._

Gabby placed the note on the kitchen counter and walked out the back door.

Matt was still standing in the front door after having opened it for Kelly and was confused when he heard the back door shut.

**Kelly:** Hey man, what's going on? I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Serena.

**Matt: **I was, Gabby came home a couple of hours ago.

**Kelly:** That is amazing? So why do you look like hell right now?

**Matt:** It's complicated.

**Kelly:** What's complicated? You guys are no longer officially married so what could be complicated? It's not like she's telling you she's leaving? She already left.

Kelly was surprised when he noticed that Matt had tears in his eyes. During the time that Matt had been alone without Gabby not once had he shed a tear. But whatever had happened now between him and Dawson was serious enough to cause Matt to tear up and Kelly was becoming nervous.

**Kelly:** Casey, I don't know what's going on between you two but as whatever it is, has you all riled up I think you should talk to her.

**Matt: **Thanks Kelly, like I said it's complicated.

**Kelly:** So talk to her, uncomplicate it.

**Matt:** I wish it were that simple.

**Kelly:** It can be that simple if you just let it be.

**Matt: **Thanks for the advice Severide, I'll take it under consideration.

**Kelly:** That's all I ask for.

At that moment they were both surprised to see Antonio Dawson walk up to the door.

**Kelly:** Antonio, Hey how are you? How's South America treating you?

**Antonio: **Hey man, nice to see you to. So far were doing really good down there and I'm loving every minute of it.

**Kelly:** Amazing your happy down there, we miss you around here though.

**Antonio:** Thanks, I miss you all also.

**Kelly:** So what brings you back here?

**Antonio: **Matt, I came here to talk to you about Gabby.

**Kelly:** Uh oh, I will take that as my cue to leave. Matt if you need anything you know where to find me. Antonio great see you again.

Kelly walks out and Antonio enters the apartment and follows Matt to the couch where they sit down opposite each other.

**Antonio: **Look, I know it's not really my place to come here, to talk to you. And you know that while you were married to my sister I really tried to stay far out of your business but I just didn't know who else to talk to about this and as it concerns you as well I figured you were the only one I could talk to.

**Matt:** I'm guessing you're referring to this pregnancy?

**Antonio:** Yeah, I'm assuming she told you then.

**Matt:** Yeah, but we didn't have a chance to discuss it past the initial revelation as Kelly showed up and now you're here.

**Antonio: **I know it's none of my business but what's your plan?

**Matt:** I wanted to discuss that with Gabby, why?

**Antonio: **I'm just nervous. I really don't want to lose her and I'm afraid that she won't be able to see the whole picture.

**Matt:** Look, I wish I could promise you, promise all of us that she will be okay as will the baby but I can't. What I will say though Antonio is that I will do my best to try and handle this in the best way possible for everyone.

**Antonio:** Thanks man, that's all I ask for.

Antonio shook Matt's hand and then got up to leave. Matt grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door as well. He drove to Gabby's hotel and for the first time that night he had real clarity in what he wanted to say to her. He stopped at the front desk got Gabby's room number. Took the elevator, walked to her room and knocked on the door.


End file.
